The invention relates to a household appliance, particularly a dishwasher.
Household appliances are generally known in which the useable space is closed off by an appliance door. In its closed position, the appliance door can be arranged on both sides between frame parts of the household appliance.
In such a closed position the correctly-positioned arrangement of the appliance door is of importance in order to retain an even gap dimension between the appliance door and the frame parts. An even gap dimension guarantees inter alia that the inner side of the appliance door is reliably in sealing contact with a seal enclosing the loading opening of the useable space.
Maintenance of the gap dimension is especially difficult with dishwashers, of which the washing container opening is surrounded by a plastic frame. The plastic frame has a reduced rigidity compared to a steel frame. Thus a tilting of the dishwasher can result in a deformation of the plastic frame, whereby sufficient coverage of the inner side of the appliance door by the sealing element provided on the plastic frame is no longer guaranteed. To bring about a correction of the alignment of the appliance door to the washing container opening essentially mushroom-shaped introduction aids are inserted into holes. However this increases the assembly effort involved.